


Happy Anniversary

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie has a surprise for Chimney when he's late for their fifth wedding anniversary. NSFW.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 6
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Happy Anniversary

When Chimney practically runs into the house, three hours later than planned thanks to an extremely long shift that seemed never-ending to begin with and then actually turned out to be that way. He expects her to at least be a little mad, it’s their fifth wedding anniversary and they had an exciting night planned with both kids at the Lees.

So, yeah, he knows he’s probably running home to an argument because she had been looking forward to the first night in ages, just the two of them. She had expressed as much when he left for his twelve-hour shift… sixteen hours ago. Made him promise that he would be home on time so they could finally have some of the alone time they deserved and didn’t get with a six-year-old and a four-year-old running around the place.

“Maddie?” He winces at the silent house, scratching the back of his head when he notices that all of the lights on the ground floor are off, only illuminated by the upstairs hallway. He can delay the inevitable, and he thinks about it for a second, knowing it would only make things ten times worse if he decided to go into the kitchen and grab something to eat first.

So, he takes a deep breath and decides to take the argument, to agree with everything she says, to at least try and pull back some of the evening. “Mads?” The paramedic takes another deep breath when he gets to the closed door of their bedroom – it’s closed, which definitely means she’s pissed off with him but still, he dares to cross the threshold, awaiting the screaming to begin in approximately five seconds.

It doesn’t come.

She’s there, in a dress he’s sure is purely designed to kill him, the extremely low cut red dress exposing her cleavage, the tight material clinging to each and every curve in the best way possible. His eyes wander down, licking his lips when he sees just how short the dress is and how long her legs look in matching red heels. And fuck, if she’s showing him what he missed out on as some form of punishment, he would take the shouting match any day.

“Y-you um… wow. Wow.” What are words? Because right then he cant form a coherent sentence, let alone think of something that can describe just how gorgeous his wife looks right then. In fact, he’s sure the only thing that could beat this moment is when he saw her in her wedding dress. He tears his eyes away from her for the first time, relieved when he sees lit candles, rose petals and a bottle of champagne – maybe this was the most perfect anniversary he could have asked for. He most definitely didn’t think he could have sat across from her in a restaurant for several hours if she were dressed like that.

“You like what you see?” There’s a slight cockiness to her tone as she tilts her head to the side and looks him up and down, her tongue darting out to her lips, “I believe you have some apologising to do.”

“Oh god, yes, I definitely—trust me, I’m going to grovel tonight. I’m…” Five years of marriage and he still can’t imagine loving anyone more, he absolutely cannot believe his luck that she would want to spend her life with him when he hardly ever feels worthy. Both of them move forward to close the gap and he can’t help but grin when their lips hungrily press together, as though they haven’t kissed in years, his arms moving easily around her waist as hers wrap around his shoulders, digging her nails into the back of his neck.

“D-do you want your g-gift now or later?” Maddie is the first to pull back, trying to catch her breath as her dark eyes look into his.

Chimney, confused, quickly shakes his head, “Is this not my gift? Because this…” His hands move to her waist and he can’t resist the urge to lean down ever so slightly to press a kiss to her chest, feeling the warmth of her skin against his lips. “This is the best gift I could ever ask for…”

“I mean, it’s part of it but the rest can wait—” Her cheeks are flushed red and he knows her well enough to know exactly what it means as he backs her up towards the bed, falling down with her when her knees hit the side and she falls back.

“Please tell me…” His hands move down her body between them, settling between her thighs, before he lets out a long groan of her name, “Y-you’re soaked, baby… I’ve not even touched you yet…”

“Mmm, maybe I got myself… ready… waiting for you.”

The implication and the look in her eyes is enough to force him to pull back with such haste, coming to a stand so he can remove his clothes as quickly as he possibly can, his arousal more than obvious. In his eagerness to get undressed, he _almost_ trips over his own trouser leg, only happy when his body is back on top of hers, yanking her dress up to her waist with greedy, clumsy hands.

“I think this could be my favourite anniversary.”

“You say that every anniversary.”

There’s a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes when he tilts his head up to look at her, “And I mean it every single time. Happy Anniversary, baby.” He shifts himself ever so slightly so he’s hovering over her, her arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Mmm, Happy Anniversary, Howie.”


End file.
